


When the game ends

by FallenFurther



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Child Death, Childhood Trauma, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Murder, Restraints, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: Alan convinces Scott to let him have a gaming weekend with some of his friends. It all starts so well only for them to wake up in a strange room. Alan can only just hold it together.Written using Whumptober prompt numbers 1, 2, 3, 11 and 19.Trigger warnings for kidnapping, child death and murder.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946191
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Let's hang out sometime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 1  
> Prompt: Waking up restrained

Their shady secluded spot overlooked the skatepark where others were now performing the tricks they had been doing fifteen minutes earlier. Alan’s board was beside his bag as he sat with four of his closest friends. He may go to a boarding school, but it was spring break and he had managed to convince Scott to let him stay the weekend with Mitch. Scott had been hesitant because Alan had been pestering to be homeschooled since Dad’s accident. School had supported him through that time, emailing work to Alan while the family came to terms with what had happened. Scott had insisted he returned, that it was better for him to be at boarding school. The homesickness Alan felt mingled with the dread of knowing his brothers were continuing to fly the Thunderbirds into dangerous situations. It hung over him along with the thought that his last goodbye might be by grainy holocall. 

These few days were different as the gang was together and able to hang out without the restrictions the school enforced. They were all staying at Mitch’s house, though it was more of a mansion. Hayden’s house was also large enough for them to sleep over, but Mitch’s parents were more accommodating. Obviously, Alan couldn’t have them on the Island, too much of a security hazard. Shane’s parents had a modest house while Miguel was a scholarship student and had to share his room with his brother when at home. The group all clicked together through gaming, their favourite pastime. They spent last night playing their favourite co-op, Counter-Attack: Global Unrest, into the early hours, making the most of being in the same room for communication. It was always more fun with sugary drinks, chips and sweets lying between them as they headed deep behind enemy lines. 

“More CA:GU tonight? Or, I’ve got that new party game bundle we could try.” Mitch asked, grabbing himself another handful of chips and dipping them in the homemade guacamole.

“I’m up for party games, something different.” Hayden spluttered through a mouthful of burrito.

“Ugh! Careful where you're spitting!” Shane groaned, flicking the rice and beans off his shoulder. 

Alan laughed, “You’re such a pig, Hayden!”

“We all can’t be sticks like you, Alan.” 

The shove Alan received from Hayden was playful. Hayden knew he was on the larger side, but they knew not to tease him too hard about it, just as they never called Miguel thin. Miguel had put on weight, but he was still smaller than Alan. Miguel and Shane shared Alan’s love for Cavern Quest and it had been over one of their internet games that Miguel had opened up about his home life situation. Shane understood the most, and Alan had been shocked to hear people still lived the way Miguel is forced to. He’d gone to his father about it one night and had cried when his father admitted there was little one person could do about it. Dad had told him he had something in the works that night, and in a few months he would let Alan know. That had been two months before the accident. Alan still had no idea what Dad had planned, or if it would really help people like Miguel. 

Alan took another burrito, noting the yawning and stretching of Miguel. The yawn spread as Alan peeled back the foil to reveal the tortilla, passing first to Mitch and then Shane. He laughed before sinking his teeth into the spicy goodness, savouring every mouthful, knowing too well that Grandma was waiting for him at home, utensils in hand. They were all groggy from the late night and full bellies, and slowly each boy lay back on the grass to rest in the afternoon heat. With his belly now fit to burst, Alan gazed up at the sky with a yawn. This was definitely the best way to start spring break. 

******

Alan rolled his shoulders. The surface beneath him was hard and his first thought was that his body was just numb from lying on the grass for too long. Another shift, and the bare skin of his arm brushed against a hard coarse surface as something tightened around his wrists. His heart started to race, though his mind and body were slow to respond. His eyes slowly revealed that he was no longer in the park. The room appeared to be a basement, light by the orange light of sundown coming through a grimy window. The others in the room were also lying on the floor, and they were familiar. Mitch and Shane were in his direct line of sight. As his eyes adjusted, he could see they were still out for the count but the steady rise and fall of their bodies brought him some relief. 

His arms did feel numb though. Trying to pull his left arm from under him caused his right wrist to follow. He froze. Focusing on his wrists he wiggled them. Rope brushed his skin. A stone fell into his stomach as he tentatively moved his feet. The same rough texture was wrapped around his ankles. He tried to swallow back the dread and fear that started to rise within him. Squeezing his eyes shut, Alan fought back the tears that wanted to come. Dad had warned him about this, how their wealth might be used against them. Alan never thought it would happen to him. Not now Dad was gone. Carefully opening his eyes, he surveyed his friends again, now noticing the rope around their legs and the same awkward positions of their arms. The cold fingers of fear slowly wrapped themselves around Alan’s heart.


	2. In the hands of the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 2  
> Prompts: "Pick who dies" and Kidnapped

Alan's arms had become uncomfortably numb what felt like hours ago. No amount of shifting had helped, and his friends were suffering with the same discomfort. Everyone was awake now. They were all scared, but hiding it. The fact that they could talk to each other helped, but the dim cool room was starting to get to Alan. His family ran International Rescue so he knew all it took was one call. If only he had a way to contact one of his brothers. They'd be here in a heartbeat. Alan could hear the roar of Thunderbird One's engines in his head, could picture Scott in his uniform charging through the door to his side. Except Scott hadn't come yet, they hadn't been able to get a distress call out. All their pockets had been emptied and there was nothing useful to be found in the room.

A grunt came from Mitch who'd shuffled along to lean against the concrete wall. As always he was the most vocal of them all. 

"I can't get comfortable." 

"I think that's the point." Hayden muttered, as he rolled over yet again, clothes dusty from the grime that coated the room. 

Alan opened his mouth to speak up when a rattle came from above. Every eye in the room turned to the stairs as light streamed down. Shadows danced along the wall as feet came down the stairs. The words Alan had wanted to say were lost as his captors made their presence known. The first one was dressed entirely in black and was moving swiftly into the room. As he turned to face the room his dark eyes met Alan’s. The man had a black scarf around the lower half of his face and the hood of his black hoodie was pulled low, leaving only those piercing eyes. Instinctively Alan gulped, wanting to shuffle backwards, his lungs suddenly struggling to get enough oxygen into his body. The man broke off his gaze and turned towards the others. Before Alan could feel any relief from not being his main focus, he noticed the shine of the handgun in the man’s left hand, which sent an icy shiver down his spine. Three long determined strides and the man was on top of Shane. Alan blinked. Shane yelped. 

“They ain’t gonna pay the money, boss.”

Alan’s eyes flicked back to the bottom of the stairs briefly, before falling back on Shane, who was being held up by his arm by the leader. It was just enough time to see the two other men who had entered the room. Their faces were covered with scarves, though their guns were still in their holsters. The leader knew what he wanted. Alan watched his friend’s face fill with terror as the gun placed against his forehead. 

“Not a word from you, got it?” The leader growled. 

The slightest nod accompanied by a sob was Shane’s answer. 

“Good.” 

The leader turned to the other two. He dragged Shane across the floor to the centre of the room. Shane’s cry brought tears to Alan’s eyes. Things were starting to get ever so real. With each beat, Alan’s heart felt like it was trying to escape his chest. The situation was becoming clearer, but it meant nothing as they could do little about it. How would the leader try to convince their families to pay the ransom? Alan knew an emotional plea from himself would only make his brother angry, make them less likely to pay. If anything it would give John something to work with. His big brother John could trace anything, he’d seen it. If a video was released they would be here in no time. International Rescue would come. 

“Take this one.”

Shane was shoved at the closest henchman, a sickening thud resounding as his head hit the concrete. When Shane was forced upright by the lacky, his head lolled and his skin paled. Alan closed his eyes as his friend wrenched. The smell turned Alan’s stomach and he found himself fighting to not mirror Shane. A squawk forced Alan’s eyes to reopen. The leader now had Miguel by the arm, the smaller lighter boy was like a ragged doll in their captor’s hands. Miguel was thrust down beside Shane. 

“You take this one.”

Miguel was soon being held by the other lacky, being forced to put his weight on his freshly grazed legs. Tears were flowing freely as his eyes met Alan’s. The distress in that gaze chilled Alan further. Miguel knew. The gun in the leader’s hand was pointed at him. 

“We need to give them a reason to believe that we are serious.” The leader assured his accomplices. “They need to know that we mean business, and that when we say we will kill them one by one, we mean it.” 

Alan flicked between the gun and Miguel. Miguel had no value to them. They couldn’t ransom Miguel, not like him, or Mitch or Hayden. Even Shane’s parents could pay a ransom, abet a small one. Miguel knew he was about to die. Yet the leader slowly moved the gun to point at Shane. There was confusion in Miguel’s eyes, but Shane was in a bad way. Their friend's head was still facing the puddle he’d created, his breathing laboured. The gun threatening his life was not on Shane’s radar. The gun was lowered. The leader turned to Alan. The skin around those eyes moved, giving the impression of a smile that Alan couldn’t see, but he felt the goosebumps that stood to attention on his skin. In one loud heartbeat, the leader was at Alan’s head, the man’s free hand stroked Alan’s cheek. 

“Don’t look so scared, Alan. You’re our prize. You’re worth millions.” 

Alan wanted the rough fingers to stop. His Grandma, his brothers, his father brushed his face to soothe him. The leader was tainting it, stealing it from them just as he’d stolen Alan. He wanted to be brave, like his dad, like Scott, like the Tracy he was, but he couldn’t. A tear escaped. The man slipped his fingers under Alan’s chin and grasped his face. Alan’s head was yanked, forcing his body off the ground. Alan’s bound arms flailed trying to take the strain off his neck but the leader shifted so that Alan’s shoulder was against the man’s leg. The blood rushed from Alan’s head with the sudden change in position, disorientating him for a moment before the grip on his head brought him back to the present. 

“So Alan, who’s it going to be?”

Alan was forced to look at Miguel. 

“Miguel…”

Alan’s head was then jerked to face Shane.

“Or Shane?”

Alan blinks. This isn’t happening. He can’t.

“Pick who dies.”


	3. My way or the highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 3  
> Prompt: Force to their knees

Alan shook his head against the hand. How can he be expected to choose? They’re his friends, his best friends, who have shared their lives with him. They like him for him, not because of his money, or the Tracy name, but because they like to spend time with him. Other boys had tried to become his friend when he’d first started at the school, and Alan had been thrilled at how many people had wanted to hang out with him. Alan had been naïve. Most had only wanted to be around him for his things, for the latest video game Alan had, or to get access to the beta testing for Cavern Quest, or even just to borrow things off him. It had felt amazing to have so many people about, some of his dorm mates were jealous of the attention he had gotten. Pranks were played on him and as the weeks had gone by, Alan had felt lost in the crowd. It had been Shane who had found him one afternoon hiding in the grounds. It had been Shane who had pointed out why Alan was feeling so hollow. When Alan had started saying no to the people around him, they started to disappear one by one. Mitch and Hayden were amongst the few that genuinely wanted to be Alan’s friend. Shane joined the group for games nights but his interest in nature and wildlife meant he preferred being outside when he could. 

The lackey next to Shane kicked his friend's leg causing him to sway. When Shane didn't respond the man grasped a fistful of Shane’s ash brown locks and wrenching his head up. His friend’s face was streaked with tears, his eyes hollow in a way that was so contrary to Shane’s caring character. His friend was an activist at heart, full of fire. He was all for protecting the environment and standing up for injustice. Yet those eyes held no fight, only fear. Shane’s eyes found his. Wide blue pools stared into his and Alan felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. He couldn’t choose Shane. 

Miguel was shifted, the other lackey also yanking on his charge’s hair. Alan’s eyes twisted to see his other friend, only for his head to be forced by the hand. Miguel’s brown eyes connected with his, and Alan was brought back to the first time they had met. Miguel was a year younger than the rest of them, but had skipped a grade. He was smart and focused on school, but had a love for video games. He played all the retro games that he could get cheap at second hand shops. Although at the same school, they met first online, both having got an invite to the Cavern Quest beta. Miguel mastered the game quickly, and had stumbled upon Alan about to lose to a gang of blogwarts. Alan had been so grateful not to be sent back to the start and was surprised when Miguel had offered to give him some tips. They had become a frequent and devastating team, and eventually Miguel let slip the school’s name. They had arranged to meet at the library and Alan still remembered how those deep brown eyes peered up at him and the way Miguel had stuttered out his online name. If ever Alan wanted some quiet, he knew Miguel’s table in the library was always open and available. Alan blinked. He couldn’t choose. 

“Come on, Alan. You can do it. Pick which one lives.”

The scarf over the leader’s mouth did nothing to protect Alan from the stench of the man’s breath. His empty stomach churned as he tried to shake his head.

“No?” 

The growl caused Alan’s body to tremble.

“But don’t you think your friend will be happy that you chose them. They would thank you for eternity for saving their life. Don’t you want that, Alan? To save your friend?”

Alan’s mouth was desperately dry taking away any chance of him sounding defiant. 

“No.” Alan croaked. 

He could save one friend over another, it’s not saving someone if someone else has to die. Alan wouldn’t pick, couldn’t pick. Alan would not take the responsibility. He would not sentence his friend to death. 

“No? You say, no?” 

The snarl sent a shiver through Alan that he knew his captor would have felt. The little courage he had left was slipping away with the tears that threatened to fall. The hand left his face only to clamp down around his bicep. Alan sobbed as he was forced to his knees, his head lolling backwards. A knee dug into his back, keeping him upright and forcing his eyes open. The dark eyes that met his penetrated his soul, filling his heart with dread. He had all the control and Alan was powerless. 

“Pick who dies.”

Alan swallowed, strapping together all the strength he could. He glared at his captor. 

“Never.”

Disgust filled those eyes as the grip on Alan’s arm tightened further. 

“You sound just like your brother. He said he’d never pay the ransom. Sat there in his suit and told me I wouldn’t kill my bargaining chips. You know what that made me, Alan?”

Alan shook his head. 

“Angry, Alan. It made me angry. How dare he challenge me! Well, I’ll show him. I’ll show him I’m serious. I can’t wait to see his face when I tell him you chose who died.”

“I won’t choose.” 

Alan put everything into sounding defiant, taking strength from his brother. Scott would do everything to rescue him, and if that meant not paying the money, Alan could trust he knew better. Scott had been there for Alan since Dad had gone, despite becoming the busiest of them, he had been there for Alan. Alan would stay strong.

“Disappointment, that’s what you are, Alan. Have it your way.”

The gun was raised in front of Alan’s face and he followed it. The world seemed to slow down as the slender black barrel was pointed at his friend. The fingertip moved ever closer to him as it wrapped around the trigger, pulling it back. The bang filled Alan’s ears and forced his eyes closed. The ringing continued as his eyes reopened to see the gun recoiling. Instinctively he tried to move away only to force the knee further into his back. As the gun left his vision, his gaze returned to his friend. Shock spread across Shane’s face, those hollow eyes turning down to the growing red spot on his chest. Alan followed Shane as he tipped forward and fell to the floor. 

All thoughts of bravado were lost, at the sight of his friend dying. Silent tears fell from his face as he too dropped to the floor, the leader having relinquished his hold on Alan. Shane’s face was turned away from them, but Alan’s eye scoured his friend for signs of life. A sharp rise of his chest brought a sliver of hope. 

“One should be enough. I’ll save the other for if they don’t listen. Enjoy Shane while you can boys, he’s going to be the first of you to go home.”


	4. Psych 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 11  
> Prompts: Crying and Struggling

The dusty air was now tainted with the tang of blood and bile. Alan hadn’t moved from where he’d fallen, his eyes still fixed on Shane. His mind played the scene over and over in his mind. Nothing could stop it. They had left Shane to die, they had all watched him take his last breaths. Miguel had broken down first, the closest to the body. His wail echoed off the walls, breaking down their walls, and drawing tears from their eyes. 

“I couldn’t choose.” 

Alan sobbed as guilt gripped his heart. This was his fault, he had been the one they wanted, their prize, his friends were nothing to them. His whole body rocked as he retched, finally losing the acid in his stomach. He couldn’t look at his friends. Alan didn’t want to see the pain in their eyes. 

At some point they had come back. Alan had been jerked upright and water was forced into his mouth. He spluttered, trying to fight it and drink it at the same time. His body was craving fluid and the water washed away the sour taste in his mouth. When the onslaught stopped, Alan dropped to the floor again, his wet top clinging uncomfortably to his skin. Once again, his gaze fell on their fallen comrade. This time Shane wouldn’t get up again, there was no healing potion, or returning to the spawn point. Shane’s game was over. Alan just stared as the leader grabbed his body and dragged it away, twitching with every thud on the stairs. 

“He’s gone. He’s really gone.”

Alan dragged his eyes away from the blood spattered wall he’d be fixating on. The shaky voice had come from a ghostly Mitch. The boy’s skin was pale against the breezeblock, his light blue shirt transparent where a light beam hit the fabric. Dust danced in it, distracting Alan from Mitch’s dazed expression. 

“They shot Shane.”

Hayden’s voice cracked as he spoke his friend’s name, pulling Alan away from the light to another tearstained face. Still lying on his side, the shakes in Hayden’s arm were clear, his friend’s eyes still on the spot where Shane had been. Alan twisted his head back to Miguel, expecting the boy to speak, but instantly knowing he wouldn’t. His friend was rocking back and forth, body shaking in silent sobs, his eyes fixed on the ground before him. 

The agony Alan felt was ripping him apart. He rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling, not wanting to be there, in that room. Silence fell over the group when no one responded, each replaying their own version of events, each boy heavy with loss. The room dimmed as time passed, sinking them slowly into darkness. It surrounded Alan, seeping into his mind as guilt and grief combined within him. Why had this happened? Why couldn’t anyone stop it? Alan’s eyelids grew heavier, daring him to sleep, and when they closed he would joint awake as the gunshot rang in his ears. Similar cries came from his friends, reminding him he wasn’t alone in the darkness. Each one of them suffered in the silence. 

Exhaustion wracked Alan’s body as the room lightened, his eyes barely able to focus and stay open. His temple rested against the cool floor as he waited for his fate. Waited for his turn. His brothers wouldn't pay. He was stuck here, waiting for his turn to be shot. He barely reacted when water was once again forced upon him, or when warm mush was forced into him either. His world had shrunk down to just him and the pool, the dark pool his friend had left. 

His mind never registered the muffled bangs from upstairs, or the footsteps on the stairs. He was in a daze when a shadow moved across his vision. Hands grabbed his wrist and he believed it was his time. He blinked when he wasn’t yanked up. He tried to focus when careful hands lifted him off the ground. Another blink and he was face to face with a stranger. There was no scarf covering his mouth or hoodie low over his face, and there was concern in his eyes. 

“Alan Tracy?”

Alan nodded, his eyes watering as he recognised the uniform. The police officer slipped his hands under Alan’s arms and pulled him close. Alan hugged him back, wrapping his arms tightly around the stranger. Over the man's shoulder, he saw Miguel in the arms of another officer.

“Let’s get you somewhere safe.”

Alan wept as he was carried away from the horror of the basement.


	5. Broken hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 19  
> Prompts: Survivor's guilt and Grief

Alan had his ear to the door of Scott’s room. It was open just a fraction, and that was enough to let the sound through. He knew he shouldn’t have been listening in, but something Mitch had messaged him had him worried. Mitch had been the only one to contact Alan since, though Alan had tried to reach out to Miguel. After a hospital check up, Alan had been flown straight to the island where his family gathered around him. Scott and Grandma had found him a therapist in New Zealand and that was the only time he left the island. Mitch had asked Alan if he really wasn’t going to the funeral. Alan had sat frozen staring at the words, not knowing what to reply. Why wouldn’t he go? Who had told Mitch that he wasn’t going? When and where was it? Alan had blinked, fighting the feelings that rose when he thought about Shane. He’d meant to just go to Scott to ask about it, to see what he knew, but Alan had hesitated at the door. Scott’s muffled but clearly angry voice made him stop. 

“It wasn’t Alan’s fault!”

“He watched Shane die. He needs the closure that comes with a funeral. He needs a chance to say goodbye, they all need that after what they’ve been through.”

“That’s not fair. They were trying to get money from the other parents too. You were there, you heard their claims. Just because Alan’s ransom was the largest doesn’t mean it’s our fault.”

“How dare you! Alan didn’t choose Shane. Alan didn't pull the trigger. Neither did Miguel. Don’t take your pain out on the boys. They’re just kids, caught up in a mess bigger than themselves.”

“They should be at the funeral, Mrs Harris.”

“May I have the time and location?”

“Alan will be there. Thank you, Mrs Harris. I know this is a very difficult time for you and your family.”

Alan couldn’t move. They really had been trying to stop him from going. It really was his fault. He was worth the most. Shane and Miguel had just been innocent bystanders of no use to the kidnappers. If he hadn’t convinced Scott to let him stay that weekend, if he had joined in from afar, Shane would still be alive. The guilt churned inside Alan as his thoughts started to spiral. From the room he heard the thud, before the scraping of something along a surface. A pop followed by the tickle of glass on glass. Alan was shaking. He’d heard that sound before, when he’d watched Scott pour a glass of Dad’s whiskey after the memorial service. The buzz of a phone came from the room and Alan’s ears perked up, ready to listen to the next onslaught. 

“Hello Mr Garcia, I’ve just been on the phone with Mrs Harris about the funeral. Alan will be attending it and Miguel is welcome to attend too. I’ll message you the details later.”

“What?” 

“You’re going to stop Miguel from contacting Alan because you think this will happen again?”

“What do you mean it’s not safe for Alan to be Miguel’s friend? They go to the same school, you can’t stop them from meeting up.”

“That’s ridiculous! Pulling Miguel out of one of the top boarding schools in the state is madness. That school has access to therapists and resources that Miguel needs now more than ever. You’d really do that to avoid him having contact with Alan?”

“You really think I’ll let someone take my little brother again? Do you really think I won’t put things in place to stop it?”

“That’s unreasonable.”

“Hey! Hey! Don’t hang up….”

Something was slammed down and the finality of it hit Alan like a freight train. Mitch had been right. The other parents blamed him. They didn’t want their sons hanging out with him. So much had changed, but he never thought he’d lose them all. He screwed up his face, fighting the tears and scream that were building inside him. His body rocked and he hit his head on the doorframe. 

Seconds later the door was open and Scott was there. Alan expected him to yell, to be angry for eavesdropping, but his brother’s arms wrapped around him. Alan crumpled into the embrace, arms wrapping around Scott’s neck and legs instinctively wrapping around his brother's waist. He was lifted off the ground. They bounced slightly as Scott sat down on his bed. Soothing circles were rubbed into his back as Alan cried into Scott’s shoulder. His brother’s voice was soft against his ear. 

“We’ll get through this, Alan. Even if I have to homeschool you myself. We'll think of something.” 

The warmth in his brother’s voice seeped through and brought comfort to the turmoil that swirled inside Alan. Alan gripped Scott tighter, trying to absorb his brother’s strength, just as he had done when they had lost Dad. Scott had been there the whole time, grounding him, just being there for Alan when he needed him. Alan didn’t know what he would do without Scott, without any of his brothers. He needed them so bad.


End file.
